Finding a Way
by hogwarts bookworm
Summary: Katarina is being forced by her father into a marriage of his choosing but can the Order help her overcome the problems which lie ahead? BW/OC with Hint of SB/OC
1. Prologue

Hello All! This is my first story in a very long time, and my first ever HP fic! I have spent so long reading fan fiction that i thought it was time to get back in the writing seat. Please comment and be honest! xx

* * *

**Prologue**

The war was over. It still took its toll on everyone; it had left scars, and people still grieved over their lost love ones. The Order still felt the loss of their members; Dumbledore, Tonks and even Snape. They had managed to save Fred and Remus in the battle and once Bellatrix had died, Sirius had returned from the veil.

The war had brought wizarding families from all over the world to fight in the battle; one of which was the Candeo family. Sarah Candeo was a trained healer – she had gone to Hogwarts with the marauders – and was called back before the battle to help with the inevitable amount of wounded. Her husband and daughter had followed her. Marko Candeo was a wealthy pureblood from Bulgaria; he had met Sarah and fell in love at first sight. Their daughter, Katarina, was their pride and joy – a naturally intelligent girl with a flair for potions and charms.

During the war Sarah died. Overcome by grief, Marko returned to Bulgaria – his daughter stayed, carrying out her training at St. Mungo's to become a healer like her mother. She was taken under the wing of Remus Lupin, and in part Sirius Black.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One – Five Years after the War**

She sat at the old kitchen table in the Burrow. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were seated to her left and right. A thick cream envelope with a broken seal of navy wax and the Candeo family crest. She rested her head on the table in front of it.

The letter was from her father, who since her mother's death, was determined for her to marry into a prestigious pureblood family and as such had arranged it for her. Remus knew this day would come as soon as her mother had passed; the whole situation would never have happened if her mother was alive today.

Sirius got up from the table and picked up the letter before throwing it into the fire in the other room. Katarina and Remus were standing up by the time he returned. He drew her into a hug and rested his head on top of her head, "No one will take you away from us Kitten. We will find a way, I promise."

She kissed them both on the cheek and apparated away to Diagon Alley feeling like some of the weight was lifted from her shoulders. She stopped off at Florean Fortescue to pick up an ice cream and sat outside to read the Daily Prophet. She needed some time to take her mind of the impending marriage which was sure to come her away very quickly.

Within moments she was lost to the world as she sat and read. She was only startled when a chair was pulled out from opposite her and a steaming cup of Fortescue hot chocolate was placed in front of her. She looked up from her paper to see the one and only William Weasley. She folded up her paper and smiled. She was always happier when Bill was around.

"William, what brings you here?"

"I was helping out in the vaults today; what's your excuse Katarina?" He replied. She sighed; she loved the way her full name just rolled off his tongue.

"I needed to clear my head. Is it a fluke that you happen to find me?"

"I may have received an owl or two from a certain werewolf and I figured you would be here or at the joke shop…you weren't with the Twins so..." He gave her a goofy smile and relaxed further into his chair. "So Katarina what's wrong?"

"I heard from my father today – he wants me to get married…to someone of his choosing of course." She wrapped her hands around the mug, staring intently into the liquid.

"Let's get out of here and go back home. Remus will be worried and mum will have dinner ready shortly." He handed her his arm and he apparated them to the Burrow's front door.

Molly Weasley came running out once she heard the pop enveloping them both in a huge hug. "Now get inside and have a spot of tea." She ushered them inside to the busy household. "Go onto the living room dear, Remus and Sirius will want to see you're well." Katarina followed in Bill's footsteps and went through to the other room.

When Kat arrived into the lounge, Bill had collapsed into the only remaining armchair. Harry and Ginny were cuddled up on another while Arthur, Remus and Sirius sat on the huge sofa. Hermione and Ron were sat in front of the fire playing exploding snap. Katarina sat on the edge of Bill's armchair and felt a relaxing calm come over her being around the people she considered family.

"Better Kitten?" Remus asked, pulling away from the conversation he shared with the other men. She nodded, "Nothing a few scoops of ice cream can't fix" and smiled at him.

"William Weasley! Your mother would be ashamed taking the last seat away from a girl as lovely Kat here." Sirius tried to keep a straight face while saying this while Katarina rolled her eyes at the older man. Bill just laughed and pulled Kat onto his lap. She had a great fun flirty friendship with Bill and Sirius which often stressed out Remus. "Happy now Padfoot?" He asked. Remus looked over the couple, trying to hold back the growl Mooney wanted to give.

Since the divorce Bill was never his confident self, he shielded away from women but was comfortable with the family and friends around him. It seemed Fleur was able to deal with the scars left behind but not the personality changes which came months after the attack. They both agreed to the divorce and Fleur was now happily engaged to none other than Victor Krum.

By the end of the evening, dinner had been packed away and everyone went their separate ways. Remus, Sirius and Katarina flooed back to 12 Grimmauld Place.

"You and Bill looked cosy tonight Kitten?" Sirius said as they sat around the kitchen. Moony growled under his breath,

"What is wrong Moony?" She asked going up behind him. He turned around, his eyes flickering with amber. "Tell me Remus…" She placed her hand over his, pleading with him to tell her the truth.

"Just tired…it's been a long day. I'm going to bed." He walked past them both and went upstairs to his bedroom.

"Sirius, what is going on?" She sat on the kitchen watching Sirius pour himself a glass of firewhisky. "He's just worried love." He stood in front of her and embraced her. "He just wants the best for you and the full moon is in a few days - he's touchy." He picked her up and took her upstairs to her room.

She usually slept with Sirius or Remus, through the night. Their nightmares from the war often came back to in dreams and it was easier being together than face waking up alone. It was an odd dynamic but it worked for them.


End file.
